Delusion
by xkaze
Summary: Valkyrie wakes in a strange room, yet how did she get there? Her problems are only amplified by the fact that Skulduggery, her most trusted partner and mentor, was now out for her blood – and was calling her Darquesse. Post Kingdom of the Wicked. Minor Spoilers. One-Shot.


**Delusion**

_Summary: Valkyrie wakes in a strange room, yet how did she get there? Her problems are only amplified by the fact that Skulduggery, her most trusted partner and mentor, was now out for her blood – and was calling her Darquesse._

* * *

The first thought that came to her was: _Skulduggery got me drunk, didn't he?_

Considering that she was only sixteen years old, it could almost be relied upon for her partner to be so irresponsible in that way. Yet, as she cast her thoughts back to the night previous, all she drew up on was a blank. In no way did that elevate her suspicions of being drunk, but uneasiness struck her at this revelation.

She wasn't panicking just yet: after all, she could have simply fell and whacked her head on something, causing temporary amnesia, but, really, when had anything ever been so simply explained? No, there had to be a legitimate reason, and all Valkyrie Cain had to do was find it in the deserted room she was laying in.

The air was stale, which was the first thing she'd noticed. The room was illuminated by a single light, and even that was not as bright as she would have liked it to be. Flexing her fingers, she noticed her Necromancer ring was gone which only added to her growing list of unexplained problems. The last thing she could clearly remember was the rush of adrenaline in her system, tempered by an indecipherable look Skulduggery had been looking at her with.

She couldn't recall what they had been doing, but the image of the skeleton detective's expression unnerved her, and she quickly got to her feet, gladly taking note that she wasn't injured in any way.

First things first, she had to call someone. Her hands went instinctively to her jean pockets, patting them. Only when she felt nothing there did a growing sense of alarm begin to develop.

Both her phone _and_ ring were missing.

She headed quickly to the front door, delayed briefly by not really knowing where she was going and ending up in the bathroom once or twice. However, once she put her palm on the strangely warm doorknob, it wouldn't open.

Irritation began to develop, and she got ready to kick it down. It looked worn and old, so it looked breakable enough. Her boot collided with the rotted wood, and she had to bite back a curse as all she got was a throbbing foot as a result.

Glaring at the door, she made it a note to burn it down later in revenge. When she was out of the house, of course; there was no use dwelling on it now, so, warily, she made her way back to the room she had woken back up in.

She had noticed vaguely before, but confronted with the fact there were no windows adorning the walls, she had to frown. Was someone possibly keeping her here? Had she kidnapped? Surely, then, Skulduggery would be on his way.

But if she had been kidnapped, who had done the kidnapping? Certainly no one who actually was her enemy, otherwise she'd be dead by now. She had a knack for making them want to murder her.

Yet the issue still pressed. She couldn't risk throwing flames – all that would achieve was bringing the roof down on her; kicking her way out was not an option, and as if in protest, her sore foot throbbed painfully.

Valkyrie sighed, and just sat down cross-legged on the ground. All that remained, really, was to wait for Skulduggery to come rescue her, and then maybe she'd finally get some answers-

Her head jerked up as she heard a door bang open. There were footsteps, and it took her a second to recognise them as Skulduggery's usual gait. She leapt to her feet, a half annoyed, half relieved expression crossing her face as a familiar figure filled the doorway.

"Hey!" She greeted, starting towards him. "What hap-?"

Suddenly, a plume of fire shot towards her, and it was only pure instinct that she twisted out of the way, the fire just barely touching her black jacket. Indignation rose in her, and she whipped around to Skulduggery to demand what was going on. He had tried to _injure_ her, maybe even kill her!

A cold feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Was this it? Had he finally decided to put an end to her, had he finally realised how much of a threat she posed to the world?

No, he'd fought too much for her. This was way out of character for him; there had to be something wrong!

She dodged as Skulduggery sent another fireball at her and followed it up with a wave of air, his palms snapping against the space in front of him. Valkyrie inhaled sharply in surprise as she was picked up off her feet and thrown against the opposite wall. Her head collided roughly, and she felt liquid trickling down the back of her head as she slumped down.

She clicked her fingers to try and generate a spark, yet she was still swarmed with feelings of bafflement, shock and mostly – betrayal. What exactly had triggered Skulduggery's murderous intent towards her? Was it something to do with what happened last night, or her loss of memories?

"Darquesse."

Valkyrie jerked in shock, the name ringing in her mind like a stinging bell. Yet through the hurt and bewilderment, she could sense Skulduggery's tone. He continued, his voice keeping up a light surface, yet she could detect the hard undertone that made her recoil.

"You are under arrest for mass murders, breaking and entering, possible theft, and ruining my car. You have to right to... well, nothing, really."

Though it would have sounded amusing to her if that sentence had been directed at anyone other than herself, this time it only made her cringe.

Skulduggery lifted his pistol, thumbing the hammer back. "So, are you going to surrender?"

At that, it was like a dam had burst, and Valkyrie's shock turned to confusion and anger.

"What are you _doing_? I'm not against the idea of arresting me to keep the world safe, but really, Skulduggery? What was all that for? You... you hurt me!" She sounded childish, even to her own ears. But the weight of his betrayal was too much for her. He had constantly protected her, and the fact that he had injured her himself only served to fuel the ache in her chest.

Skulduggery faltered, the arm that was holding up his pistol wavered slightly. He hesitated.

"Valkyrie..."

For a moment, she felt hope. Maybe he would actually listen to reason instead of attacking her right off the bat!

"No, it won't work on me this time, Darquesse." Skulduggery said, his tone now dark. She shivered at his cold voice, and had to wonder how much had happened in that one night.

"Skulduggery, listen!" Valkyrie cried out, desperation now lacing her words. She got up, staggering slightly. "I seriously don't know what's going on! The last I remember..." Her eyebrows furrowed, "I was panicking and you were..." She shook her head. "The last case we had was the four murders inside the Sanctuary's holding cells, all at once." She said firmly.

Skulduggery shifted slightly, his head tilting to one side. "That was four months ago." He said without a hint of emotion. "Though I'm not convinced of what you're trying to tell me, which brings me to the point that you are still very confusing on what you are trying to prove."

Valkyrie breathed deeply through her nose. "It's me!"

"You?"

"Yes!"

"You could be more specific..."

"I'm me! Valkyrie, me!"

"Are you calling me, me?"

"Are you purposely acting stupid?"

"Define stupid."

Valkyrie glowered.

Skulduggery lowered his gun slightly. "So you're Valkyrie." He said.

"I am."

"You do know that Darquesse could say that and still act like you at the same time, right?"

"Then how am I supposed to prove to you that I'm not Darquesse right now?"

"I guess by lowering that awfully threatening shadow behind you."

Valkyrie gave a double take, and glanced behind her. Indeed, there was an intimidating shadow spilling from her feet and climbing up the wall. It curled, almost protectively, around the spot of blood that had been smeared by the back of her head when she had hit it against the plaster.

"But..." She gaped at it, then looked down to her fingers. She didn't even have her ring on! She hadn't even begun to orchestrate the movements she would want the shadows to take. Valkyrie lifted a hand to the back of her head, a spike of fear shooting through her upon realising what she feared – her head was healed.

Horror swept through her as the implications struck her. It was only when Skulduggery came that she began to notice it, however vaguely. Her powers – they were growing. The old spark of excitement came next: she was feeling it. The level of power that Darquesse always had access to – it was palpable to Valkyrie now too, and suddenly she had the strong urge to test it, to pour out all of her magic and see what would happen-

"Valkyrie." Skulduggery warned, then promptly cursed as he realised his mistake. "I can't believe I began to hope." He murmured, and the pistol focused on her.

She tensed, her previous high leaving her. She was trying to prove she wasn't Darquesse , and here she was thinking of unleashing her full might in the surrounding area!

It was as if time was slowing around her suddenly, even as Skulduggery's index finger pulled on the trigger, she could see it with a glaring sensitivity. The movement was slow, and for a second Valkyrie wondered if he was doing it on purpose, or hesitating. Then she realised that this was the same sensation Darquesse felt when she came close to being hurt fatally – albeit temporarily.

Then it hit her. Skulduggery had pulled the trigger. Well, he hadn't fully pulled it yet, but he was going to. The thought hit her and suddenly she found it harder to breathe.

He was going to shoot her.

She couldn't move. She still couldn't get over the fact that he was going to shoot her. Dumbfounded, she just stared, an expression of hurt appearing on her face, at Skulduggery. It felt fake, this whole thing felt fake, because _Skulduggery was going to shoot her_.

'_You wanted to see, and now you will.'_

The familiar voice penetrated her mind, and Valkyrie felt power. It rushed through her, from her toes to her fingertips; she could feel it settling in her body, coiling up, and ignored the thought, _this must be what Darquesse feels like_.

It was intoxicating. It really was.

Skulduggery had pulled the trigger. The bullet came flying out, and she saw it come in slow motion. She could have dodged it at any time, she knew. She could have willed her shadows to block it, but she watched it come. Valkyrie had Darquesse guiding her, and she knew nothing would go wrong.

A feeling of unease came from that thought, but it was buffeted away by the looming threat. The bullet pierced her between the eyes, and she could feel it rupturing her skull. The bullet lodged into her brain, driving a tunnel through it.

For a moment, her thoughts went quiet. Valkyrie felt numb, but instinct kicked in and she poured her magic into the wound, forcing the bullet out, ignoring the clinking sound as it hit the floor rolling. In a second, she willed her brain to heal itself, for her skull to meld together, and for her skin to be stitched seamlessly.

She didn't want to hurt Skulduggery, she really didn't want to. But he'd hurt her, after all the claims he had made to try and save her, he had tried to _kill_ her.

But, no, that couldn't be right. Skulduggery would never try and hurt her. Unless...

"You're not Skulduggery." Valkyrie said, her tone dangerous. "He would never shoot me."

Yes, that had to be it. Her partner would never harm her in any way.

So she had to make him tell her where the real Skulduggery was. Fury flared in her, and she flung her arms out, directing the shadows to trap him.

"Oh, hell." He said, and leapt out of the wave, snapping his fingers and quickly throwing a flurry of fireballs her way.

She twisted her body and dodged them, going in for a quick kick to his knees. He countered, sweeping an arm to knock her off balance, but she dropped on one knee and tried for a sweep to trip him up.

Her opponent staggered, but didn't fall. "Wait-" He started to say, but she aimed a well-timed punch that collided with his jaw, sending his hesitant form sprawling.

Still brimming with rage, she strode towards him. "Where's the real Skulduggery?" She said, a frown etched upon her features. The shadows coiled around her, but she willed them away. She could sense the fight leaving him, and the fact that he had shown hesitance had confused her, but not enough to make her lax.

The gleaming skull – that looked so real to her, she had to admit – tilted towards her. "I'm right here."

Annoyance peaked in her, and, with a vengefulness that surprised her, she drove her foot into his ribs, and his frame curled into itself, gasping.

Some part of her felt guilty for kicking someone while they were down, but this person had tried to impersonate her partner and kill her. It was personal.

"Tell me!" She demanded, resisting kicking him again. She still felt bad, no matter the reasons.

Then he muttered something, something that drove a spear of complete uncertainty through her.

"Don't cry."

Was she crying? She couldn't even tell –

She lifted a hand up to her cheeks, and felt the wetness there. When had that started?

Valkyrie looked blankly at the figure on the ground. "What's... what's happening?" She asked, her voice shaky. Was this a dream? No, it seemed too real.

"I'll watch over you." The whisper came again, and she frowned.

"You... you tried to _shoot_ me!" She accused, angry at the blatant lies this fake was spouting.

The skull only angled it's face towards her, and within those deep eye sockets, she found the answer.

She inhaled sharply, the truth hitting her hard. "I'm-?"

The world started shaking.

"_What do you think of building a prison that could hold you? This isn't theoretical anymore – if we go down this road, it's a reality. We'll be building a Cube for you, Valkyrie."_

You aren't supposed to know.

"_I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a Cube, Skulduggery, of course I don't. But we need it. We need to build it."_

Your subconscious would ruin everything.

"_OK then," he said. "Just as long as we're both ready to admit what it might mean."_

And back through the loop we go~.

"_I'll watch over you, Valkyrie."_

END

* * *

**A/N: It's a rather anti-climatic ending, I know. I had no idea where I was going with this. I had a good idea at first, then my imagination got the better of me.**

**Review if you wish, I may do a sequel if I get a good reception.**


End file.
